


Hidden Messages

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Confessions, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Chatting on Discord can be fun... unless you have Marinette's kind of luck
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 186





	1. what's black and white and red all over?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually making this to post as a comic but since the only place I knew how to make fake Discord messages was on Ao3, you guys can have it too. 
> 
> Credit to Heterochromia_Mars for the work skin, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470

  
# general  
  


not an idiot 18:00  
So... no suprise here, but the movie ends past my curfew and I can't go.  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:00  
man, your dad sucks dude

* * *

marigoround18:00  
but what if...  
well i dont know...  
lets just watch a different movie with an earlier showing!  
huh?!  
my messages aren't sending!  
heeyy! >:(  
i can say anything, can't i?  
i wanna screw Adrien Agreste  
NOOOOO  


* * *

... Several people are typing...  


  
# general  
  


an idiot made my pfp 18:01  
SHE WENT FOR IT  
I TaUGHT HER WELL  


* * *

marigoround18:01  
AHHHHHHHHH  


* * *

Orange Juice18:01  
You're being so attractive right now, Marinette

* * *

marigoround18:01  
but it was an accident Kagami!!  


* * *

Queen Chloe18:01  
pretty inappropriate if u ask me...  


* * *

marigoround18:01  
IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE FOR MY EYES ONLY  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:01  
holy shit...

* * *

an idiot made my pfp 18:01  
im so proud of you girl, but like also this is so funny  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:02  
your wifi is bad im guessing, mari? you've been typing for ages  
did you send that by accident?  


* * *

marigoround18:02  
i did...  
WAIT EVERYBODY SHUT UP ITS STILL SENDING  


* * *

... **marigoround** is typing...  


  
# general  
  


an idiot made my pfp 18:02  
accident or not, she meant it  
didn't you, Mari?  


* * *

marigoround18:03  
i did...  
WAIT EVERYBODY SHUT UP ITS STILL SENDING  
AW COME ON  


* * *

an idiot made my pfp 18:03  
WOOOOOO  


* * *

Orange Juice18:03  
You'd better make your choice now, Adrien, you know I like someone who's blunt  
I'm about to snatch Marinette right up  


* * *

an idiot made my pfp 18:03  
yeah, Adrien, you're being so quiet  


* * *

... **not an idiot** and **marigoround** are typing...  



	2. Remorse Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette must think outside the (text) box in order to clear her name... literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same credit for the skin, but this time a big thanks to the peeps in the comments of that skin who added lines of CSS code that helped with some bonus features.

  
# general  
  


an idiot made my pfp 18:05  
aww look at them  
scrambling to say something  
but still taking forever   
well while they do that, i'm gonna go grab a snack  


* * *

marigoround18:05  
_sigh_ ok, how about this  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:05  
hey wait a minute, i think mari changed her name  
it says "I can explain is typing" now  


* * *

I can explain18:06  
please work...  
ok good  
well this is gonna take a while  


* * *

Orange Juice18:06  
You're right  
I think she's trying to say something  
Maybe her wifi _is_ bad  


* * *

... **not an idiot** and **I can explain** are typing...  


  
# general  
  


Queen Chloe18:07  
this is getting sooo boring  
no wait i lied  
it was always boring  
its also gross so hurry up and kiss or whatever  


* * *

first of all my wifi sucks18:07  
can't you see i'm trying?!  
wait that came out wrong...  
ok I need a different approach  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:07  
you know, mari, maybe you should just use DMs  
i both feel like i shouldnt be here to see whatever it is you two end up saying  
and also your wifi might act better  


* * *

... **not an idiot** and **first of all my wifi sucks** are typing...  


  
# general  
  


an idiot made my pfp 18:08  
ok i'm back  
wait where did Marinette go?  
she's probably running away from Adrien's long answer  
i kinda knew she'd chicken out but why like this   
get back here @first of all my wifi sucks  
  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:08  
she didnt leave i think  
oh wait yeah she stopped typing  
give her a sec i dont think she's running away  


* * *

Orange Juice18:09  
Oh, Adrien...  
I bet you're losing your tiny mind  


* * *

... **not an idiot** is typing...  


  
#general  
  


there's a platypus controlling me18:09  
hey dont be mean to my boy, kagami  


* * *

Orange Juice18:09  
He can take it  
It's called tough love  


* * *

an idiot made my pfp 18:09  
oh hang on... brb  
  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:09  
what?  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:10  
aand she's gone  


* * *

Orange Juice18:10  
So is Adrien  


* * *

Queen Chloe18:10  
what is going on????  


* * *

there's a platypus controlling me18:10  
you hurt his feelings, kagami  


* * *


	3. Direct Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post these back to back, I've been busy!

  
@Alyee   
  


Mari18:10  
ALYA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME  
THERE ARE SO MANY MESSAGES THAT FAILED TO SEND  
THIS IS ALL A MISTAKE, LOOK  
  


* * *

Alyee 18:11  
ok this makes a lot more sense...  
why don't you just dm Adrien?  
this whole thing was probably already embarrassing for him  
imagine if after all that time he spent typing, I tell him it was a joke in front of everyone  


* * *

Mari18:11  
it wasnt really a joke...  


* * *

Alyee 18:11  
so...?  


* * *

Mari18:11  
are you nuts?! i can't message him directly  
that's so awkward...  


* * *

Alyee 18:11  
it's either that or potentially humiliating him, i feel  


* * *

Mari18:12  
uh oh...  
too laTe  
I jUST GOT A MESSAGE FROM ADRIEN  
p r i v a t e l y  


* * *

Alyee 18:12  
what does it say???  


* * *

Mari18:12  
i dont know im scared  


* * *

Alyee 18:12  
just bite the bullet, girl  


* * *

Mari18:12  
he's still typing...  


* * *

Alyee 18:12  
might as well start reading ahead of time  


* * *

Mari18:12  
i guess i dont want to ignore him  
at least text gives me more time to respond  
ok fine  


* * *

Alyee 18:13  
cheering you on!!  
  


* * *

  
@Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm   
  


Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:12  
Hey, sorry I've been taking so long to respond. I guess I didn't know where to start. I couldn't really tell if you  
were joking or not... I mean honestly it surprised me so much I thought there was another meaning for the   
word 'screw' ha ha...  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:13  
Sorry, I'm making it worse..  
I guess what I'm trying to say is  
I didn't want to say the wrong thing  


* * *

Mari18:13  
you mean like i did? its ok, i wouldnt want that either if i had the choice  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:13  
No! I'm not trying to call you out  
Wait what do you mean?  
Was it an accident?  


* * *

Mari18:13  
...sort of, yeah  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:13  
But, even if you sent it on accident, why did you type it in the first place?  
Was it all a joke?  
A lot of your jokes involve flirting with me...   
Are you teasing me because I'm a model or... something?  


* * *

Mari18:13  
what do you mean? i would never joke like that  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:14  
Remember a few years ago when I tried pranking you in the wax museum?  
The things you said turned out to be a joke  
It kind of confused me  
It wasn't the first time we've had weird interactions like that  
So I thought that was your sense of humor but, to what extent?  


* * *

Mari18:14  
no i  
from then on we promised we wouldnt try joking anymore, remember?  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:14  
If it wasn't a joke, then what was it? I need to know. _Please_  


* * *

Mari18:14  
the feelings behind it werent a joke  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:14  
What does that mean?  


* * *

Mari18:14  
i think at this point you know, right?  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:14  
Marinette, whether I can assume or not, I have to hear it directly from you  
Unless you're uncomfortable, I don't mean there's a rush.  
Just that right now I'm really lost  


* * *

Mari18:14  
it's ok  
i just cant seem to be able to type what i want  
same problem i have out loud ha ha...  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:15  
Are you ok?  


* * *

Mari18:15  
i dont know...  
its just  
i dont think im ready. sorry  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:15  
It's ok, Marinette.  
I think I can understand why this wouldn't be the ideal situation to...  
be direct with me  


* * *

Mari18:15  
thank you  
even though you basically know what im going to say  
i think id rather say this in person. even though thats so much scarier  
i hope i manage  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:15  
I hope so too...  
I really look forward to it  
It means a lot that I'm important enough to you that you can't text what you want to say  


* * *

Mari18:15  
are you kidding me?  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:15  
No  
I'm not  


* * *

Mari18:16  
well... then i'll see you at school on monday?  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:16  
Tonight  
I told my father we'd catch an earlier movie.  


* * *

Mari18:16  
what?? woaoh ahwoahwoah  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:16  
I can keep my mouth shut  
I won't bring it up. We can act like nothing happened  


* * *

Mari18:16  
can we?? our squad server is still... waiting  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:16  
I'll take care of that  


* * *

Mari18:16  
thank you so much...  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:16  
This feels like I know about my own surprise party  


* * *

Mari18:16  
dont make it weird  


* * *

Drained AA Battery aka Gabe's Son^tm  18:16  
Trust me, Marinette, after Monday you're going to have to get used to my weirdness  


* * *

Mari18:17  
anyway lets just get back to the server  


* * *

  
# general  
  


not an idiot 18:18  
Wow... talk about _screwing_ things up, huh, Marinette?  


**Orange Juice** has left the server  


* * *

... Several people are typing...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it :D hope this ending was worth the chaos of the first two chapters


End file.
